


Troublesome Valentines

by SuperAlex64



Category: Yo Yogi! (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: Valentine's Day kinda sucks when you're Roxie Bear and Dickie Dastardly, but at least, they have each other.





	Troublesome Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> LATE! But I had a good reason, but I prefer not to talk about it. Too personal.

Love is in the air over at the Jellystone Mall this early-nineties Valentine's Day. But for a certain pair of troublesome teens, it ain't worth it.

Roxie Bear scowled as she sat at one of the mall's many fountains. The green furred punk girl generally hated these day, but still she would have liked some kind of acknowledgement. Sure, she's... her, but she was expecting to get, at least, something.

And she was pretty sure that freaking Yogi Bear  _did_ want to give her something, but that lame-o Cindy dragged him away by the ear. What a female dog. Then again, that's Cindy Bear for you.

Dickie Dastardly couldn't possibly care less about this day of all days, aside from looking for ways to scam the unsuspecting, but for some reason, that look on Roxie's face was seriously starting to irritate him. And not in a good way.

"Seriously, Rox?" he asked, "Do you really care?"

Raising an eyebrow at him, she replied, "You'd turn down free stuff?"

"Fair enough," he figured, shrugging in agreement. Who would want to turn down free stuff? But for as long as he knew her, she just wasn't the type to care about Valentine's.

He then walked away from the girl, fed up with her expression and he planned on doing something about it.

It wasn't long until he came back, shoving a box into Roxie's face. "Here!" he shouted, looking away from her.

"What the-?!" she asked, taking it. Looking at the label, she saw that 'To: Roxie' was crossed out and replaced with 'To: Cindy', only to be replaced with 'To: Roxie' again and that 'From: Yogi' was crossed out and replaced with 'From: Dickie'.

"I swiped it from Cindy," he explained. While it probably a jerk move of him to cross out Yogi's name, it wasn't the worst he could do. That and he's not a nice guy. Despite this, Roxie actually smiled at him.

Despite himself, Dickie found himself liking it.

"So," he asked, hopping on his bike, "Wanna go ruin those losers' day?"

Roxie responded by hopping on behind him, saying, "I thought you would never ask."

And as they sped off, she shifted to the front of him and even gave him a kiss. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad though messing with those L.A.F. Squad dweebs would make it that much more sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, I pair Roxie with anyone, usually Yogi, Huck, Dickie, mostly Yogi, but I wanted to try something with Dickie because why not.
> 
> Happy Super Late Valentine's Day, everyone. See ya later dudes.


End file.
